Happy Christmas
by Lover Dearest
Summary: Lief shows Jasmine some of the 'traditions' of Christmas. Fluff.:3
1. Traditions

Happy Christmas (An LJ fluff, rated for reason)

(A.N: This fic is AU, mostly because Deltora Quest was notset in modern times and they had to go by candlelight, but hey. This is my comeback fic! Read A.N at the end.)

xx

Jasmine stared up at the palace, her jaw dropped sceptically.  
Each window, and there were many windows, was decorated finely with exquisite detail, framed with red and green tinsel that was entwined together. Striking green leaves bearing red berries hung at the corners.  
Small, wooden dove statues, that seemed to be carved by hand, sat on the ledge, the snow and wind not budging them.  
Tiny bells that jingled due to the wind, hung under the ledge. Gold and white were the colours, gold, then white, gold, then white.  
The windows themselves were frosted, the golden light from inside giving it an illuminated feel.

_Wow_, Jasmine mouthed the word.  
The poles that supported most of the castle were also wrapped in tinsel only now the tinsel carried flickering lights that were all the colours of the rainbow.  
Flashing, neon lights that were shaped as stars, angels and pine trees shone brightly in any would-be empty spaces.

A snowflake hit Jasmine's nose. She shook her head, still dazzled by the awe-some sight. More snow began to fall, Jasmine could not move though. She was rooted to the spot.

_What_ _is_ _going_ _on_? She pondered within her mind. Her heart fluttered at any thought of what was awaiting her inside…

"Jasmine?" Lief's voice was muffled, lost in the weather. Jasmine did not avert her gaze.

"Jasmine, what are you doing out here. It so cold," Lief complained, Jasmine flashed him a glare.

"Oh," He laughed.

"Oh, do tell, what's so funny?" Jasmine snapped.

"You've never experienced Christmas?" He asked; a more serious, sympathetic gaze replacing his teasing expression.

"Not that I remember. _Christmas_?" She frowned. The snow was now falling more freely. Lief was wrapped in what seemed to be two cloaks that lay over his usual tunic and whatever may be under there. He wore woolly gloves, thick, leather pants and cosy boots.  
A scarf wound around his neck.

Jasmine wore nothing than she would usually wear.

An impossibly huge grin spread across Lief's face.  
Jasmine backed away a few steps and shot him a '_what_-_are_-_you_-_planning'_ look.

Lief lunged forward and grasped Jasmine's hand. His warmth sent tingles through her body.

The snow had made a slim layer on the ground. Lief pulled Jasmine through it, his strides equivilant to a metre.  
For once, Jasmine was stumbling behind, the cold gnawing at her exposed legs. Her lips were numb and her cheeks ached.

Lief lead her to the front entrance, pulling her forward before lifting her into a bridal style hold. Jasmine let a groan of annoyance and shock escape her lips though found the heat that he provided pleasant and comfortable. She pressed herself closer to him and wound her arms around his neck.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest… well, the many layers of clothing that lay on top of his chest, and she could feel the laugh, rumbling in his chest.  
The sound was a comfort and Jasmine made no move to stop the approaching grin from stretching across her lips.  
She heard the smaller entrance door creak open, the warmth that flooded out would have been much more inviting if she were not cradled up to Lief's body.

"Jasmine," Lief whispered in her ear. She untucked her head and jumped lightly out of his arms. The usual tiles that was the floor of the palace was now covered in a finely detailed, ornate rug that tickled Jasmine's bare feet.

The candles on the walls of the hallways, as far as Jasmine could see, were glowing a hearty red and were bound tightly in curling ribbon that varied colours; red, gold, green, silver and blue.  
Large pine trees, that were decorated beautifully with round balls, small snow people, more tinsel, more flashing lights and either an angel or a star sitting on the tip, were situated in every turn.

Lief observed Jasmine's gawking.

"It's a Christmas tree!" He said merrily.

"What _is_ Christmas?" Jasmine continued to stare with adoring eyes at the 'Christmas tree'.

Lief seemed to struggle with words, as if he were not so sure himself, "Well, it was when Christ was born, god pray tell you know what that means?"

Jasmine's head snapped to Lief, "I am not a fool!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "let me continue. Okay, so Christmas is to celebrate the birth of Christ. Every year, on the twenty-fifth of the twelfth, everyone, that is, everyone who believes, decorate their homes brightly, happily, to celebrate his, well, birthday. It is a time when everyone is family and family come together."

Jasmine shook her head, "I get the idea. Though I must say, you are a very poor explainer."

"I wasn't finished," Lief said, a playful tone entering his voice, "There are… certain _traditions_."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, "Continue,"

He took her elbow and led her around the castle, which nearly blinded Jasmine, until he reached the door that read _King_ _Lief_.  
Even though Lief did not sleep here, he was always welcome to, as any workers or other occupants would say.

"Lief," Jasmine began, exasperatedly, though he hushed her, opening his door and seating Jasmine on the edge of his bed, that truly was, king sized.

He dropped her elbow and rushed to his study desk, littered with paper and quills. He threw open a drawer and began rummaging through it.  
He seemed to have found what he was looking for.

He held his hands behind his back, Jasmine stared at him warily.

Lief came to sit by Jasmine, she scooted over.

"The first tradition is... _presents_!" He sounded utterly gleeful. Jasmine frowned.

"Gifts," He explained, Jasmine glared harder.

He revealed what he had been hiding behind his back; it was a small box, poorly wrapped in bright red paper that had _Merry_ _Christmas_ scrawled all over it.

Lief took Jasmine's hand, placed the present into it and curled her fingers around it.

Jasmine gazed up at Lief before cautiously un-wrapping the box.  
She opened the little box to find a stunning emerald charm that was shaped as a flying bird.

"I made it," He whispered.

Jasmine's head shot up.

"What?!" Her voice was incredulous.

"Gee, your welcome, Jasmine," Lief said sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you!"

Lief mocked a pout.

"What?" Jasmine queried.

"No hug?"

Jasmine shook her head though a smile was pasted on her lips, "If you insist,"

She leant over to him on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck; he wound his own arms around her back.

Jasmine pulled back after the embrace after a moment.

"No kiss?" Lief whispered cheekily.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. Lief leant his head in, though, before he could reach her lips, she turned her head, earning him but a peck on the cheek.

He laughed, so did Jasmine.

"Anymore traditions?" Jasmine asked, deliberately loud, breaking the silence.

"Many more," He said. Jasmine groaned.

"Can I show you my _favouritest_ one? Jasmine giggled at his child's tone and the batting of his eyelashes.

"I suppose."

Once again he lead her by the elbow, only this time the destination was a large room that was much the same as any other only this one was enclosed and a roaring flame sat in a fireplace in front of some cushions that looked as if you could just sink into them.

The fireplace was high, higher than Barda, and the ledge stuck out about half a metre. Some sort of plant was hanging down from it. Paled leaves carried small, white berries that hung from what seemed to be vines.  
They glistened like marble in the firelight.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lief said, "Just like you are."

Jasmine felt the blush creep up to her cheeks and she looked down.

"So what's the tradition?" She tried to keep her voice form breaking.

"Well, I'd have to show you," His voice was too calm, forced.

"Go for it," Jasmine allowed.

Lief walked over to the fireplace and stood beneath the beautiful plant. He beckoned Jasmine to follow.

Jasmine stood opposite Lief.

"This is called Mistletoe," His eyes gazed up then back down. The word sounded familiar.

"And if two people stand under Mistletoe," Lief paused, searching Jasmine's soul through her eyes, "Than they must kiss,"

Jasmine's shock quickly faded into joy though she did not let her face show it.  
Lief scanned Jasmine's expression, her eyes gave her away, they burned with passion.

Lief slid his hand around Jasmine's neck so that his fore finger was resting on her jaw, he brushed back her raven curls with his thumb and placed his free hand on her back, pulling her closer.

"Shall we do this?" Lief murmured. Jasmine nodded, she liked this tradition.

The passion in which Lief had connected his lips to Jasmine's was unexpected yet welcome, it was satisfying, as if they had just completed a large puzzle with the last piece that had been lost, now found.

Jasmine flung her arms around Lief's neck; her right leg raised, and entwined her fingers in his hair.

Lief parted Jasmine's lips, she made no move to stop him; on the contrary, she pressed herself into him, inviting him in.

Lief let the hand on Jasmine's back slip. He slid his hand up Jasmine's thigh, the one that was raised, and then pulled it to him.  
Jasmine wrapped the leg around his waste and her other leg soon followed suit, the shock took Lief by surprise and he fell back onto one of the fluffy pillows, he did not break the kiss, if anything, he deepened it, one hand resting on her thigh and the other sliding up her shirt….

xx

(A.N. This will stay as a one shot unless I'm asked to continue –doubt it-)

READ AND REVIEW, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. (Kinky gaze)

With love, Jas. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HOPE ITS ALL GOOD. HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	2. A man in red

A man in red

(A/N: I dunno if I should change the rating or not so please tell me if you think it's necessary. Kinky-ness (wink, wink)  
I Sort of took part of a scene from my original story and slammed it in here; I thought it was appropriate; no one will care anyway. Very AU and possibly OOC, just so you know, nothing of THAT SORT will happen ;] )

xx

Soon Jasmine's shirt was on the floor, it was cold though the heat of their bodies together was warmth enough.  
A very wrong idea came to Jasmine's mind; as Lief's hands made their way upward, Jasmine pulled away, agonizingly slow.

Lief groaned, "I'm not finished!" he complained. Jasmine smiled.

"It is hardly fair,"

"What is hardly fair?" Lief was impatient, his eyes held longing in them, he scanned Jasmine's bare chest lustfully.

"Well, I have _my _shirt off and there you are, tucked under _layers_ of clothing," Jasmine pouted. Lief laughed and shook his head.

"Cheeky," he laughed, Jasmine stuck out her tongue, "So, if I am without a shirt, you will _stay_ without a shirt and I can continue?"

"That's the idea," She winked. This was so unlike Jasmine.  
Lief started stripping off at once, Jasmine raised an eyebrow, still on top on him.

"You _could_ help," He grinned.

"I _could_," Jasmine started uncertainly; was she really willing to give her whole self up to her wishes?

"I thought you were reliable," Lief teased, still stripping. Jasmine grinned widely.

"That I am," She slid her hands under the leftover tunics, her fingers tracing the muscle pattern, Lief shivered.

"Well, it's not helping with the clothes problem…" Lief began.

"Say no more," Jasmine wound her hands around Lief's shirt and tugged them opposite ways until the material tore under the stress. Lief laughed. This _was_ like Jasmine, if you didn't include the idea of why she was doing it. Only one layer remained on Lief's torso. Jasmine bent down to touch her lips with Lief's…

"Ho, ho, ho,"

"What the hell?!" Jasmine jumped off Lief in shock.

Lief groaned, "Go away,"

Jasmine's keen ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps and a chiming sound. Her eyes widened, she grabbed Lief's coat that was lying next to the free cushion and wrapped it around her bare torso.  
Lief still lay, on his back, on the fluffy seat, his head was back, a gesture of exaggeration.

"Merry Christmas!" The words were muffled though the voice sounded slightly familiar, the chimes sounded again.

Jasmine frowned as a figure appeared in the doorway.

He was tall, red and round. He was what looked like an aged man with an impossibly long, curly, snow-white beard that covered most of his face, and rose-red cheeks. A bulging sack slung over his shoulder.

"Go away," Lief repeated as the man laughed, most likely at the situation in which he found the two.

"Hey, this was your idea," The voice really was familiar.

"For the _children_," Lief did not move.

"You _are_ children," The round man countered, winking in Jasmine's direction, she pouted.

"Not any longer," Lief replied.

"You sure do act like it,"

"Just go away!" Lief was mad, and, for some, odd reason, this made Jasmine shiver and want to return to where they had left off.

"That's not the spirit of Christmas!" The man was agonizingly merry; he turned to Jasmine, "Hello Jasmine. I am Santa!"

"Go away Barda," Lief growled.

Barda? Jasmine frowned.

"Barda? No, I am _Santa_, bringer of presents, rider of reindeer," The 'Barda-Santa' laughed joyously.

"Rider of _reindeer_?" Jasmine quoted sceptically, "I highly doubt that any deer would allow you to ride on them,"

"He's being an idiot, Jasmine." Lief was sitting up now, observing Jasmine's reactions.

"Ho, ho, ho," The 'Barda-Santa' chanted, waving a bell in the air; that was the source of the chiming.

"You see, Jasmine, I ordered Barda to dress as Santa, a big man in red who'd deliver presents to every house in the world in a night with 'magic', he refused to be a child's source of entertainment, but, an order's an order.  
Now he seeks vengeance." Lief rolled his eyes.

"You ruin everything," 'Barda-Santa' pulled his beard off, Jasmine was confused. It was Barda then…

"I'm not leaving," Barda said stubbornly, folding his arms.

"Then Jasmine and I will continue what we were doing in your presence," Lief winked at Jasmine, she wanted to resume this moment, she didn't care about Barda now, though she would query him later on.

"No," he was so stubborn…

"Jasmine, come here," Lief beckoned, Jasmine grinned and crawled over to him, on top of him. Her eyes flickered to Barda as she leant down; his arms twitched.

Their lips met and melted into a fiery kiss, Lief began to slide the coat off Jasmine, she moaned.

"_Stop_!" Barda shouted, Lief laughed and Jasmine joined him. Lief was sitting up and Jasmine sat in his lap, wrapping his coat more securely around her body.

"Santa?"

"Santa! Santa! Santa!"

"Where's Santa?"

"Where _is_ he?"

"There he is!"

Multiple children voices called, Jasmine could here the light thudding that their running footsteps made, on the carpets.

Lief tightened the grip that he had around Jasmine's waist. Barda grinned, putting his beard back in place.

"Over here, kids!" he called, waving his stupid bell and laughing his stupid laugh…

xx

=]  
Thanks for the pleasant reviews everyone. I'm happy now. I don't know if the above was any good but don't flame me if it wasn't, just tell me.

I don't know if the rating should stick or not, or if I should just put a warning at the beginning.

I actually quite liked the way it turned out even though it's AU and possibly OOC, I like messing with the characters. xD not that I'm a hater! I love them all ;]

I _do_ have an opening for another chapter and I would have kept writing but I just wanted to see people's view on the… scenario first (that's why it's shorter). If the response is positive, I will keep it going! =]  
Keep reviewing!

Happy new year's eve for tomorrow! [L]


End file.
